


This Camboy Looks Familiar

by LittleDevil98



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Earth C (Homestuck), M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sex Cam Worker Dirk Strider, Slut Shaming, kind of, slut Jake English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDevil98/pseuds/LittleDevil98
Summary: Jake English decides to crank one out to a camboy. Only, this one kind of reminds him of his ex. It's probably just a coincidence.
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: hs fanfic recommendations





	This Camboy Looks Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> I've been without power for three days and the depression is HITTING. I wrote this as soon as the power came back. Just as a treat for myself.

It’s not a secret that you, Jake English, are kind of a slut. Much like your granddaughter/grandmother Jade, you have been known to get around. Trolls, humans, men, women, you never discriminate. Normally it would be more of a scandal. Earth C’s golden boy hoping in and out of beds sounded like a downfall waiting to happen. But it is because of your status that no one ever wrote a twenty-page call-out post. Besides, slut-shaming was a thing of the past. There’s nothing wrong with trying to get down and dirty with one or several partners at a time. It was fairly easy for you all things considered. Not to toot your own horn, but you aren’t heavily sexualized by a majority of the population for no reason. And yes, maybe it’s a little concerning that as soon as you turned 18, they slapped your ass on every ad they could. You don’t like to think about that though.

Franky, you don’t like to think about a lot of things. Life is much easier if you just go with the way the wind blows. That’s how you’ve always lived it. Sometimes it led to uncomfortable situations but everything works itself out in the end. It had to. considering you’re now living on a planet you created with your closest friends. However, that’s not what’s on your mind right now. No, there’s a slightly more pressing matter at hand.

As previously stated, you’re kind of a slut. You have certain needs that anyone with a sex drive has. While it’s normally easy for you to head to a club and pick up a sweet thing, you can’t. At least, not at the moment. See, your day has been packed with too many activities. Filming for several shows you star in such as _Rumble in Da Pumpkin Patch_ , interviews, fan meetings, and barely scraping time to spend with your ecto-family. Usually, you can find it in you for one last burst of energy but holy smokes! You are exhausted. You cannot for the life of you bring yourself to get dressed up, go out, seduce a gal/guy, the whole process. You much rather stay home now that you’re here. But you are still pretty horny. Which means it’s officially a you problem. Or – a you and your hand kind of problem.

The good news is that it won’t just be your imagination guiding you. Not when the internet exists. There’s plenty of content for your raunchy little brain to browse. Perfect for nights such as this. Spending little time to set yourself up on your bed, you boot up your laptop. You make sure to open up a private browser, not wanting anyone to find your history. Not because you’re ashamed, but because it’s something no one actually _wants_ to see if they ever borrow your laptop.

You head to one of the various racy websites that the internet provides. The front page showing various thumbnails of mostly human women. You press your tongue to the roof of your mouth. What were you in the mood for right now?

In all honesty, it’s been some time that you’ve had _encounters_ for a night. Anything might do the trick. However, the videos in front of you were nothing that got your mind racing. So you begin to go through many tabs. It seems that women aren’t really doing it for you tonight. As beautiful, curvaceous, and talented as they are, it just isn’t working. You’re sure this site has limited options in terms of men, as most non-niche sites do. Even then, you begin to type in the search bar for any vague videos. Sure enough, looking up ‘solo gay’ brought up a good handful. You scroll down each top-rated recording, skimming the titles. You make it to the second page when one finally caught your interest.

The man’s face was cut out of frame. Nothing unusual as there were plenty of stars that hid behind anonymity. It was his body though that made you stare. There is no shortage of built men in the porn industry. Hell, it’s an entire genre. But there was something about this man that looked oddly familiar even in the small picture. You let your curiosity led you to click the video.

The recording is definitely a short clip. Only 5 minutes of what must have been an entire live stream. The man on screen is barely making a sound as he moves himself lower on the toy inside of him. You can hear him panting faintly into the room. Your eyes roam the expanses of his arms. The high quality of the camera allows you to see scars that mark his skin. The marks stretched from what must have been accumulated muscles over years. Their placing though is very specific. They remind you so much of someone but you push that idea down. At least, you try to. Your body on the other hand takes a liking to the idea. You feel a familiar warmth in your abdomen at the suggestion. Your gaze wanders from his chest to his lower half. His stomach clenches as strong legs lift him up the dildo, his cock twitching in want for release. You hear him shakily whine as only the tip is left in him and watch him tease his hole.

You feel your dick twitch at the ministration. You know better than to let your imagination go to where it’s heading. You can’t help yourself though. This man’s physique is so startlingly close to your best friend and former beaux. As close as you imagine it to be. You haven’t seen Dirk’s body like this in years – not since he broke up with you in the game. Dirk has certainly bulked up since then. Granted, not overly so, but fairly well. This cam star here, however, is allowing you to picture him. Creating the perfect scene of Dirk riding a fake member, bringing himself to pleasure. You shudder, bringing a palm down to the front of your tenting boxers. You remember those moments with him. Dirk too nervous to let his voice carry out despite how good he felt. When you’d have to work him torturously slow for him to get his stoic persona to break down. Your whispers of praise making him moan into your neck as you made love.

That’s all they were now. Memories of a time that passed. Once you all made it to Earth C, your friendship rebuilt rather shakily. What happened between you went unspoken in a silent agreement that you two simply didn’t work together. Not in that way. Even so, you find yourself doing things like this. Taking out your half-hard length and pretending the man on the screen was the man you’re around daily on show sets. Pretending that Dirk is putting on a private show for you after a long day’s work. Picturing him biting back his sweet voice even after knowing how much you yearn to hear to. To hear him crying out for you as you work yourself, wanting you to be the one to fill him instead.

You grunt as the friction begins to bring you some discomfort. You grab the small lube bottle you set on the mattress, placing some into your hand before going back to the task. The lube lets your hand glide smoother across your length. The performer follows your movement and begins to pump his neglected cock. You can’t help thinking about the way Dirk used to work you. Rough hands clumsily stroking your length in the adrenaline after running from enemies in the tombs you explored. No matter how many partners you’ve had, nothing compared to the way Dirk coaxed you to completion. Years of robotics left his fingers skilled as they moved from the tip of your shaft down to the base.

_Fuck_.

You shouldn’t be thinking about him. You shouldn’t be comparing others to him either. It isn’t fair to them or yourself. There wasn’t anything between you anymore.

Yet, you keep at it. Your chest burns as you recall the way you kissed each other. Deep and passionate on some nights, slow and romantic on others. Dirk, who closed himself off to everyone, being vulnerable to you. His lips pressing to yours in a way that showed his love for you more than he ever said in words. You, pushing every ounce of adoration back to him. The wonderful times before it fell apart. Times that will never be touched again.

You pause the video, your breath heavy. Despite the continuous throbbing of your dick, you barely have a grip on yourself. Literally and metaphorically. You want to stop your head from racing to the past. It’s more sad than it is erotic. Even so, your body doesn’t receive the memo. It aches to continue the fantasies. To have the blond with you once more. His hands caress you, his mouth on you, your body remembers it all like an old story. It thrums at the chance to touch Dirk in turn.

A flash of color keeps you from spiraling. You look down at the username attached to the video. There is a blinking green dot next to the profile picture, signifying that the user was online. Lifting a brow, you hover your mouse over the username. The green dot expands to a small rectangle; the word LIVE blinks at you. Your throat goes dry for a moment. How long had that been going on?

You only recently noticed it but you were also lost in your imagination.

Curiosity bubbles in you. You suppose there wouldn’t be any harm in trying to check out the camboy’s show. Just because you had used him as some placeholder for a fantasy of fucking your ex, doesn’t mean it would be _unhealthy_ to see him in action. If anything, it might show you that there is a big difference between him and Dirk. Because, no matter how silly your head was being, there was no way for this man to be him. Dirk would never show himself off to countless strangers online. It took too much time for you to convince him to co-star with you on TV; you doubt he would do something like this on his own.

You go ahead and click on the account. You are brought to a different page where you get a full view of the porn star. To the side, there is a chatroom where other viewers are saying hello. You look back at the man who is sitting on the floor. Once again, his face is out of frame, his shirt long discarded behind him. You must be popping in a little late but not enough to miss the main attraction. The sound of digital coins falling earns the audience a pause. When the man speaks, it sounds off. Unnatural even. You guess he must have a voice modulator as well. Still, he thanks the tipper and begins tracing his hands over the waistband of his boxers.

You gulp when he moves lower, purposefully avoiding his erection to caress his toned thighs. Someone in the chat calls him a teasing bitch.

“Yeah? Can’t be a bigger bitch than you,” He says deadpan.

His tone makes you smile ever so lightly. He’s the kind that doesn’t like to be talked down upon apparently. You can respect that. It seems his audience is into it too; many encouraging him to put the stranger in their place. You watch him continue to edge his audience. He won’t even go near his dick until somebody makes a generous donation. Your own cock twitches in interest when he presses down on the outline in his boxers. He doesn’t moan, instead running a finger down to his balls. The action forces you to recall your ex again. You shake your head, focusing on the way this man moves instead. Another tip goes through and now a thumb goes to his nipple. He sounds like he’s answering a question next.

“I’m not too sensitive here. At least, not until I really get going,” He pinches at the rosy bud until it perks up at attention.

You lick your lower lip before going to touch yourself. He’s honest, which is good. It stirs up desire watching him move to his other nipple. The actions so incredibly simple but lord do you want to be the one to make him reach that sensitivity.

When more donations roll in with comments, he huffs, “You guys are impatient today.”

You squeeze at your member. He isn’t speaking to you directly, but it feels like it all the same. You’re almost embarrassed for being over-eager. At the same time, you want this to go further. Against the principles you have on spending, you click on the tipping link. It takes seconds for your donation of five thousand coins. The man on screen pauses his ministrations.

“Damn…alright, maskedArisen. Guess you’re calling the shots. Gimme a sec.”

When he walks off-screen, you freeze.

Your eyes widen when you take notice of one of the items on the wall.

There, in perfect place, is a sword. Not just any sword. A ‘forged by a Japanese master over the heat of a roaring manga fire and cooled in an enchanted spring where virgin horses bathe’ sword. Generic looking to the untrained eye, but you have laid eyes on that thing too many times.

That isn’t just a normal fake katana.

That’s _Dirk’s_ fake katana.

Before the queasiness can settle in, Dirk is back. His head still hidden, his voice still covered with some modulator. In his hands is a vibrator. A bright blue vibrator. You groan when a rush of want comes over you.

“We’ll get to this later. Right now, I got a surprise for y’all.”

Dirk slowly slides his boxers down, turning his body over. Your hand stutters its movements when he spreads his legs. You can’t help gawking over the way his member hangs heavy between his legs. It looks like he’s been hard far longer than this session. Your eyes travel up to follow his hand until you see it. A plug is nestled in him, keeping him open.

“Had this in me all day since you guys made that goal for me last week.”

_ALL DAY?_

You were with him today during the show shoot!

That means-

So, Dirk-

You were none the wiser to it either! He showed no sign of it. Perhaps he was only lying to his audience but…

If he truly had it in him then… _you_ had wrestled with him while…

Mother of all things holy. You had Dirk pinning you down while he wore a butt plug.

If lust hadn’t consumed you before, it definitely was now. You wish you had known earlier. If you had, there wouldn’t have been an episode. You would have taken him right there in the ring. Your friend group called you the slut but Dirk was over here being a little minx. You were going to show him a thing or two – you had to now.

Just what on Earth did Dirk think he was doing anyway?

Exposing himself like this. Literally taking out a butt plug and showing his entrance clenching at nothing to thousands of strangers. You grit your teeth when you thought about the peering eyes. Every pair staring at your needy friend as he stuck a finger in himself. They can’t see his face and thank God for that. You know what it looks like. His brows furrowed in concertation, biting his lip to keep himself from moaning. Like an angel being torn apart by want.

Dirk pushes his finger in deeper, causing the comments to flood in. Your blood boils when you catch a few words. Many calling your ex a needy whore, saying how much they want to ruin him, praising him for his ‘surprise’ to them. They’re all fools who know nothing. None of them would ever have what it takes to please Dirk. The man was insufferable when he was truly needy. Spamming with messages, never letting one have alone time, never being happy, and wanting more. You know how to work him though. You know exactly what to give him and you won’t be drowned out by strangers.

You make another donation with ten thousand coins. You hear the shard inhale from Dirk, grabbing his attention.

_I think you can do much more, sweetheart._

Dirk’s legs tremble a bit when he adds to more fingers. He begins to rhythmically thrust them, going down to his knuckles. You smirk at his actions. He would never say it, but he wants to be pushed. He has his fans so wrapped up with his attitude that they don’t know what he truly wants. Degradation won’t get you anywhere with Dirk. Praise only works so much. You know how to do it in a way that makes him melt. It’s a two-way street though. Seeing Dirk listen to you again is making you want him more. With renewed vigor, you stroke yourself in time with him.

_That’s it, angel. Get yourself wide for me. You’re doing well._

Yes, for you. That’s who this is for. He needs to know that,

“Shit,” He hisses, pushing his fingers in deeper.

You tip another thousand to encourage him. You want to storm over to his place right now. You want to catch him falling apart on his fingers with your guidance. Watch him ask you for more. You don’t care that there’s a camera or that there are people watching. You don’t care that it would end up as some sex tape. All you want is for everyone to know who it is that can make Dirk Strider cry like the cock sleeve he is.

_You’re so perfect. Look at you, you’re made for this._

He’s made for you, only you. You’re the one who’s going to drive your dick so far into him he won’t forget. He won’t want anything or anyone else. Not when you leave your bites all over his skin and have him scream your name until he’s sore. Just as he always should.

You move your hand faster, imagining pushing into him. His needy walls fitting around you perfectly the way they once did. He will never have to result to strangers’ attention ever again. Dirk curses again on screen. He slides his fingers out, changing his angle and grabbing the vibrator. He lubes the blue item up before placing it underneath him. You send another tip.

_Let me see you tease yourself again._

Dirk hovers over the head of the vibrator, the tip circling his loose hole the same way it did in the video from earlier. You can hear the slick tip whenever it pushes in only to pop right back out. You can see his muscles twitching every time he almost has it in. He’s so gorgeous when he struggles to control himself. That’s why he needs you, to take that control from time to time. That way, you decide when he deserves things. Like now.

_Take it, angel._

He sinks halfway with a hitched breath. Pre-cum dribbles in rivulets from his dick. If you were there, you would kiss him senseless. You would let him know how wonderful he was doing and how good he was taking you before rocking your hips up to bury yourself all the way. You know he has his mouth hanging open in a silent groan when he moves himself up only to thrust back down. The others don’t deserve to see him that way. They’ll never get to know how beautiful he is with flushed cheeks and clouded eyes.

Your former flame continues to bounce on the toy. You bite your lip, wanting to be in its position. To have Dirk impaling himself over and over on your length until he grows too weak. He reaches down to stroke at his weeping member. His other hand goes further down to turn the vibrator on. It buzzes to life, making him spread his legs further. You hear him grunt when it brushes against a sensitive spot. He looks like he’s going to wobble over. You moan as you jerk your hand faster. You want to hear him just as much as you don’t want anyone else to. You want him kissing you again, telling you how good you make him feel. You want him to be yours.

Dirk’s legs lock up when he reaches climax. Cum spurts out onto his stomach, hand milking himself of every drop. The scene is enough to bring you to completion into your hand. The donations roll in one after another.

When they stop, Dirk gives a curt goodbye before shutting the stream off.

You clench your eyes shut and try to catch your breath.

There is…a lot to unpack here.

Unfortunately, you are Jake English. You don’t like to think about these kinds of things. You won’t be letting yourself think about this for a long time.


End file.
